


you want something more beautiful

by badwolfgrapesoda



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Frank is only mentioned once it's okay, alternative title: how gay can I make this without villanelle actually making an appearance, i won't make u all suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfgrapesoda/pseuds/badwolfgrapesoda
Summary: Missing scene from near the end of Episode 5. Eve comes home from the crime scene and is having Conflicting Feelings. Canon compliant.





	you want something more beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> The companion song to this piece is Boyish by Japanese Breakfast. It's my official Eve/Niko song and I encourage you to listen to it while/after you read for maximum feelings.
> 
> Also this is the shortest thing I've ever posted and I'M SORRY but I just didn't feel like it needed to be connected to anything else I'm writing, so I left it as its own moment.

Eve doesn't get home until very late, so late that the line between tonight and the next morning is beginning to blur. All the lights in the house are off and she fumbles into bed like a clumsy ghost, abandoning her clothes in a heap on the floor and burrowing under the covers. She just wants to go to sleep and let this day be over, but her brain won't shut up, scurrying rabbit quick through her warren of thoughts. She can’t get that image out of her head, Frank lying on the bed in the fucking dress she’d been wearing hours earlier; she can’t reconcile the killer who did… that, with the woman in her kitchen who ate her food and _saw her naked_ _._  

She's just closed her eyes when Niko's hand touches her hip. Eve jolts. She hadn't realised he was awake.

"You okay?" His voice is quiet and sleepy, disconnected from the frantic stickiness that’s beginning to cling to the other aspects of her life. She wants to keep him like this, but it’s already too late. If only she could bottle the Eve-and-Niko from a few weeks ago, when their biggest problem was whether he was going to persuade her to let him keep goats in the backyard.

"Yeah. Just had to take care of some work stuff,” she says vaguely.

Eve thinks she needs to tell him, finally tell him the fucking truth, but it's a bit hard to know how to approach the whole 'there was an assassin in our house and she could've killed us both and she flirted with me' thing. At least she thinks it was probably flirting.

Niko's long silence says he's not buying her half-assed attempt to fob him off. She rolls over onto her side to face him, trying to look open and engaged, even though the last thing she wants right now is exactly _this_ , her being too tired to tell him something that makes sense and him poking holes in her stories.

"Are you going to tell me what's really going on?" he says finally.

"I will," she promises, mostly meaning it. "I just... It's complicated right now. Can we just shelve this for like... two days? Three, tops. I just need-"

"Okay, okay." Niko waves his hand at her placatingly. Eve can just about see the glint of his smile in the dim light, can picture how his moustache is twitching with humour. "I can feel your worry lines pulsing at me from over here."

"I do _not_ have worry lines."

They're silent for a few minutes, and Eve is beginning to relax, when his voice comes again, even softer now, "Did you get a new shampoo? Deodorant or something?"

 _Jesus_ , she's wide awake now.

"Uh no, it's perfume."

"You bought _perfume_?"

"Piss off, it was a gift. I’m trying it out.” God, this feels way too much like a confession and she’s not even on trial. “I'm not sure if I like it yet."

"Well, I like it. S'nice."

Eve's heartbeat abruptly roars in her ears. It's so loud she swears Niko can hear it, that he’s going to laugh and tease her about it, but he doesn't say anything else. She waits, her whole body tense and anticipatory, a lighter with someone’s thumb on the sparkwheel, listening to his breathing get slower and slower.

"I do too," she finally admits, but Niko doesn't respond. He's asleep.


End file.
